Konoha Throwdowns
by Lifeofthe6
Summary: In a Konoha Throwdown, two ninja, usually rivals or mortal enemies, engage in an insult battle on Konoha TV hosted by MC Tenten. While short as a fan-fiction, each throwdown is extremely entertaining and humorous. Please, enjoy and give feedback!
1. Sakura vs Ino

**Konoha Throwdowns: Sakura vs. Ino**

Sakura walked onto the stage in dramatic fashion. The street outfit provided for her fit perfectly, and she couldn't be more proud of it. With a red baseball cap, sleeveless shirt decorated with the traditional Haruno red and white, along with faded pink cargo shorts and red and black sneakers, Sakura Haruno looked like a regular gangster. _Aw, yeah! Not only will I blow Ino off the stage in this, I'll look awesome on TV doing it! _The Chunnin thought to herself.

On the opposite side of the stage, Ino made her own entrance. She was dressed in a purple Chunnin vest with a ninja chain-mail top under it. The vest was open, so a little bit of her cleavage was showing. Sakura knew that was supposed to tick her off. Ino also had on cream-colored low riding cargo pants, which were half covering her purple and white shoes. The top of her lavender underwear was visible with the pants riding so low. She also had on a dark gray beanie with a purple rim. _Sakura, hun: you're going down! _Thought the Yamanaka.

Finally it was time for the event to start. The cameras began rolling and the stage lit up. Music with a deep beat set the mood and the crowd began to cheer. The MC entered from stage center and greeted the audience.

"Yo, yo! What is up, Ko-no-ha! This is MC Tenten in the Leaf!" she paused to allow the crowd to cheer.

"We're about ready for yet another Konoha Throwdown. Our contestants today are long-time rivals, so this one will get off a lot of steam! Maybe they'll even leave here friends! Not!" the crowd screamed and laughed again.

"So anyways, on the left here we have a chick with one hot temper, which makes her pink hair seem like a burning red, please, welcome the Cherry of the Leaf, Sakura Haruno!" Everyone went nuts. Ino simply brushed it off; even though she was angry the Sakura got so much applause.

"On the right hand side; she's cute, she's sexy, and she'll take over your mind like one of a kind! It's Ino Yamanaka!" Tenten introduced her. Ino posed and made the crowd wild. This, of course got Sakura fired up.

"Yeah, yeah! Now that we know our competitors, let's get this throwdown underway! I said DJ Shino: dro-drop the beat!" that cued Shino to begin playing the music, and the hip-hop beat signaled the beginning of the throwdown. Ino began.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss big-forehead Sakura. Y'know, if you've got all that space, you might as well use it. Here's an idea, you can put the status of your mouth on it: OPEN FOR BUSINESS." said Ino.

"Oooh! What an opener! Let's see if Sakura can come back after that one!" reported Tenten.

"I wouldn't be talking, doorknob. Yeah, that's right, I know you, just like one. EVERYBODY gets a turn! Say what!" Sakura looked very pleased with herself. _Oh, hell no! Sakura's not gonna get away with this one!_ the Yamanaka thought to herself.

"Looks like they're even now, but these things are never a tie! Ino, what do you have to say to that last comment?" Ino flipped the hair that wasn't under her beanie.

"Tch, you think you know me? I know you. If you were a car, you'd have a light on saying 'All Doors Ajar'!" The audience loved that one.

"Oh, dayum! I think Sakura's gonna need some aloe for that burn! Show 'er what you've got!" said Tenten.

"That's pretty cold Ino, but at least I'm not the reason that Sasuke _left_!" the crowd went "oooh" again. This next one has to be pretty great. "I'd leave too if I had to live next door to a bunch of pigs!" Tenten didn't even get to put in any commentary for that one. Ino lashed back immediately.

"Oh, you did NOT just insult my family! You're gonna pay for that one, Sakura Haru-YES!" it was amazing how fast Ino recovered from that one. Sakura was caught off guard, and it took her a while to think of a comeback. That last one cut her pretty deep. _Got it!_ she thought suddenly.

"Nice one. So Ino, I hear you have good taste in meat. How's the venison?" Sakura retorted. You'd think it was an arena full of ghosts if you heard the audience after that one.

"Ha-ha! I don't know about you, but if I was Shikamaru I'd be out of here right now!" said Tenten.

"Whatever. These throwdowns are a drag, anyways." Shikamaru got up and left. He looked calm, but you could see he was blushing pretty hard.

"I talked to Naruto earlier, Sakura. I asked him if his nights with you were good, he told me 'Believe it!'" Ino crossed her arms in triumph.

"Ouch! I'd use some medical ninjutsu to heal that one if I were you, Sakura. Ok, it's about time to wrap this one up! Let's here your closing insults, and then we'll let the crowd decide who is the winner of this week's Konoha Throwdown! Ino, that last one was so good, you'll be the first one to go." reported Tenten. Sakura braced herself. Having seen the show before, she knew that the final blow was always the worst.

"Hey, Sakura! I, uh… um… you… you're stupid!" Ino had lost it. After Tenten, Sakura, and the crowd finished laughing, Sakura delivered the final blow.

"Hey, Chouji, you out there? I found your midnight snack! You may wanna check on her, though, she's WAY past her expiration date!" and that was the end of that.

"Oh, and after a heated battle Ino loses her heat in the final round! Not to mention Sakura's final insult got two people!" said Tenten. Ino sulked off stage and Tenten raised Sakura's arm.

"The victor, Sakura Haruno! What a throwdown this was! Come back next week for a battle among a Clan! The Hyuugas duke it out! Good night, Leaf Village; this is MC Tenten, signing out!"


	2. Hinata vs Neji

**Konoha Throwdowns: Hinata vs. Neji**

"Why am I doing this, again?" Neji asked, as he was putting on the last of his accessories of his new street outfit. He donned a white hoodie with the 8 Trigram symbols inscribed on the front. White sweatpants with black stripes down either side accentuated the outfit. Two large gold chains hung from the Hyuuga's neck, one with a Konoha charm and the other with a Zen symbol at the end. Lastly, white hi-top basketball sneakers completed Neji's fashionable outfit, and he was ready to go. He stood just out of sight of the audience, waiting for his cue to make his appearance.

"Well you want to beat Hinata at something, right? Well, since you can't kill her (like I want to) this is the next best thing, right?" said Hanabi, the youngest daughter of the Hyuuga's main branch.

"But does it have to be such a trivial competition?" Neji was annoyed.

"Aw, come on, Neji. You're great at quiz thingies! Your IQ is like, what, 150?" Hanabi assured him.

"That's not what 'trivial' mea—"

"Neji-kun, I'm about to do the show opening; get ready, hun!" Tenten, who was 'Konoha Throwdown's MC and host, told Neji it was almost time.

Opposite stage, Hinata stood ridiculously nervous. It was almost time for her to go out and do something as embarrassing as insult her cousin in front of thousands of people! On television, too!

"Hinata—"

"Eep!" the Hyuuga heiress got surprised by her father, Hiashi, approaching so silently from behind.

"There's no need to be afraid. You can't lose to a _branch _member. Especially not Neji. Show him that the main family is nothing to be messed with!"

"A-ano. I guess you're right…" Hinata shuffled in her outfit. She wasn't used to revealing so much of her legs, and for this battle she had chosen a new pair of short shorts to show off a little. She kept her jacket with a ninja chain-mail top under it, and wore a purple cap facing backwards to add to the "gangsta" style. While Tenten was introducing the show, Hinata peeked out to scan the crowd.

"Naruto-kun said he would be here. I wonder where he is?" she asked herself.

"Oi, Hinata-chan!" Naruto appeared behind her suddenly.

"Kyaaa!" Hinata, recognizing the voice immediately, turned around, invented a new shade of red, and fainted.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Hiashi. In the next couple seconds Hinata awoke, and just in time.

"What up, what up, people! You've got MC Tenten in the Leaf! Welcome to another Konoha Throwdown. This week it's a battle within a clan! On one side we have Konoha's smartest ninja! Becoming a Jounin at only 16, this guy's sure not gonna go down easy. It's my baby, Neji Hyuuga!" the crowd roared. Apparently Neji was more popular than expected. He sauntered on to the stage in a calm and cool fashion.

"Up on the south side is Neji's cousin. As the first main branch heiress of the Hyuuga clan, she's already got a lot riding for her. She may be shy, but don't let that fool ya, ladies and gentlemen, Hinata Hyuuga!" Tenten introduced her. The crowd once again exploded in cheering and applause, even more than Neji got. Hinata blushed again.

"Let's get this throwdown underway! Hinata, you're first!" said Tenten. _Ok, I won't lose! For Naruto-kun! _Hinata thought. With that notion, something inside Hinata sparked, and she exploded onto the scene.

"Huh, they put me up against you? I don't have time for twigs. Next!" said Hinata, who looked proud of herself on the outside, but on the inside, could not believe what she just said. All kinds of "oooh"s could be heard from the audience. It certainly was a surprise coming from one such as Hinata.

"Oh, SNAP! What an unexpected opener from Hinata Hyuuga! Neji, use that genius and show her what you're made of!"

"Pathetic. I heard the main family had some junk in the trunk, but I didn't know they were talking about you." Neji lashed back.

"And a stinging comeback comes from the Hyuuga genius! As expected from one such as him!"

"I believe you're mistaken. They were talking about this fine thing right here." Hinata stuck her hips out and slapped her indeed round butt, much to the enjoyment of the males in the audience. "But I suppose you wouldn't know, mister pale, scrawny, and assless."

"Ouch, girl. Don't you think you're going a little hard on the guy? Hell no! This is a Konoha Throwdown! Do you have anything to say to that last one, Neji?" said Tenten.

"Yeah, that after doing that, she should change the name of her special technique to '8 Trigrams, 64 Palms NO protection'." Neji smirked. The crowd cheered, and Hinata blushed.

"Uh oh, looks like Hinata wasn't ready for that bomb. Can she pick up the pace?" reported Tenten.

"Well… at least _my _64 palms aren't all up on the MC!" Hinata exploded. After a short silence, the crowd roared with cheering and laughter. Neji and Tenten were at a loss for words. No one expected such a comeback after what Neji had planted. With Hinata still looking satisfied, and Neji still looking, well, personally owned, an overdrive was in order.

"Uh, hehe… well that was certainly an interesting one." said Tenten, still regaining her composure and ignoring the stares of the people in the audience. "But! It seems Hinata is still strong and Neji's got nothing to say! You know what that means: it's time for a Throwdown OVERDRIVE!" That cue signaled for all lights to turn off, except for two spotlights on Hinata and Neji, and a smaller one on the MC.

"Just in case you don't know, a in a Konoha Throwdown OVERDRIVE, the strong combatant must absolutely beat down the weaker one with a rap of the ages. Once our DJ gets a beat from the rap, the strong combatant must continue to rap for at least 60 seconds. At that time, the music will stop and they will be declared the winner. However, if the weaker combatant manages to start his or her own rap during a pause, or gives a signal to stop, they immediately become the stronger combatant, and must do the same. Either way, somebody's goin' down soon!" The crowd cheered at the prospect of this OVERDRIVE. There hadn't been one since Kurenai was the MC and Kakashi destroyed Gai in a Konoha Throwdown of the ages.

"So Hinata, you can burn, sure, but can you rap? Dro-dro-dro-drop the beat, girl!"

"It's no wonder you're speechless/I already got this/My rap will just stop this/No need to announce it/It's over my friend/Was over before it began/Hinata, the Hyuuga/Was destined to win/I'm impossible to stop/With this beat that I drop/And this ass that I got/You know I'm always on top/I've never been strong/Now I just proved you all wrong/This is a rap, not a song/Neji, I've known you too long/I know all your tricks/Your rhymes and your licks/Even those stupid-ass kicks/You got them at Dick's/I know you're sayin' "wow"/This girl just took me down/Just look at me, Neji/Who's the genius, now!?"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" the crowd was insatiable. Those were the finest rhymes they'd ever heard, and it came from Hinata Hyuuga. The shy little girl that always struggled to make a name for herself just buried her superior in the dirt.

"I am speechless, people! That was absolutely amazing! Hinata Hyuuga has defeated Neji Hyuuga in the most fired up Konoha Throwdown I have ever seen! This one will certainly go down in history as one of the best moments on television!" Tenten, who wasn't speechless, reported. Neji held his head and walked of the stage in defeat.

"Our winner, Hinata Hyuuga!" Tenten held up Hinata's hand, who clenched it in a victorious fist. _Naruto-kun! I did it! I won!_ Hinata thought. Sure enough, Naruto appeared from backstage to congratulate her.

"Hinata-chan! That was totally awesome! You really showed that Neji what-for, huh? Now no one can say you're not strong!" Naruto gave her a big hug, in which Hinata blushed and fainted in. But it was well worth it.

"Ok, ok. Settle down, people. Next week is a wild card week. You won't be able to guess who's going to go up against whom! Even I don't know! Stay tuned for another Konoha Throwdown!"


	3. Sasuke vs Shikamaru

**Konoha Throwdowns: Sasuke vs. Shikamaru**

"Oh, man, what a drag. I can't believe I was the one who got picked for the wild card." Shikamaru leaned back in his folding chair backstage. His teammates, Chouji and Ino, relaxed there as well.

"Come on, Shikamaru. You know how smart you are! Whoever your opponent is can't possibly beat your analytical abilities." Chouji assured his best friend.

"But when am I ever going to use them in a Konoha Throwdown? All I need to do is tell someone how they suck while they blast back comments doing the same. It's such a waste of time." It certainly appeared so to the Nara Clan member. Usually contestants would get dressed up "street style" for a Konoha Throwdown. Shikamaru stayed in his ninja vest and shirt; his normal attire.

"I still think I should have helped you with an outfit," said Ino, kneeling backwards in her chair with her face squished upwards by her resting arms, "looking good is half the battle, I say." Shikamaru rolled his eyes,

"Whatever."

On the opposite side of the stage, Sasuke Uchiha prepared himself.

"The one day I decide to come back to this crazy town and they put me in this. Oh well, it sounds easy enough." The vengeful ninja adjusted his cap, a large black and red one that he had on sideways. Adding to his ensemble, Sasuke also had on a black and red hoodie, the zipper of which was open to reveal a white t-shirt with a large Uchiha fan in the middle of it. Black jeans rode low with a wallet chain on the left side and red, white, and black basketball sneakers finished his look. On stage, Tenten began introductions.

"What up, what up, my ninjas! This is MC Tenten in the Leaf back for yet another Konoha Throwdown! This week is the all exciting wild card, where no one knows who's going up against who until I announce them on to the stage! Akamaru! Can I have the envelope, please?" The ninja dog trotted on to the stage and gave Tenten a sealed envelope.

"Alright, this week's contestants are…" she ripped open the letter, "Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha! Wait, Sasuke Uchiha!?" Tenten sounded bewildered. The audience also showed signs of unrest with confused statements everywhere. When did Sasuke get back? Didn't he turn his back on the Leaf? The two contestants sauntered in an almost identical fashion and eyed each other.

"Haven't seen you in a while, Uchiha." Shikamaru said, cocking his head.

"Likewise. It doesn't look like anything has changed around here." Sasuke looked around, not even bothering to make eye contact.

"Ooh, the calm, cool way they're staring at each other should mean we'll be in for a heated Throwdown tonight! Alright, let's get this underway! Go at each other with fiery spirit!" Tenten signaled for the two to begin. Music began, but Sasuke and Shikamaru didn't talk for ten minutes. Sasuke blinked.

"I win." Said Shikamaru.

"Wha-? You two were having a staring contest all this time?!" Tenten yelled. "That's not what a Konoha Throwdown is about!"

"Fine, fine. This moron will just leave again when I'm done humiliating his one-man family." Shikamaru said as calmly as ever. The crowd went "Oooh!", and this comment got Sasuke's attention. He activated his Sharingan.

"What do you plan to accomplish with that? Reading thoughts isn't the same as reading moves." Shikamaru stated coolly.

"I'm not using this for a battle advantage…" Sasuke replied, "I'm just seeing what happens when a deer gets caught in the headlights."

"Whoa. They're not even yelling at each other, but this is intense!" said Tenten, wide-eyed. Sasuke smirked,

"I bet you act all cool to compensate for something, eh, Shikamaru?" the crowd cheered.

"Oh, snayup! I bet even the analytical master didn't see that coming! What could he fight back with after such an insult?" Tenten commentated.

"The only thing I have to compensate for is your utter failure after I'm done mopping the floor with your chicken-assed head." Said Shikamaru. All sorts of "oohs" and "oh, mans" came from the audience. Sasuke put his ear to them.

"Listen to that. Sounds just like Temari last night. She always did tell me your ability to operate under pressure didn't follow you _everywhere_." The audience cheered even louder. The two combatants let the applause sink in.

"Tch, resorting to sick sex jokes already?" Shikamaru began as soon as it was quiet enough "If that's the case, then how have you been getting along with _Orochimaru?_" He regained his satisfied stance and watched Sasuke turn redder than the Uchiha fan on his back. The crowd laughed, and it didn't appear Sasuke had anything more to say.

"I'm done here. I told you this was just a waste of time." Shikamaru walked off stage with his hands in his pockets. Sasuke also retreated, but in shame rather than triumph.

"Wait, Shikamaru! I've got to announce that you've won!" Tenten called after the Nara Clan member.

"More than I've already announced it insulting _him_? Do it yourself." Shikamaru said from backstage.

"Uh, ok… Ladies and gentlemen, your winner this week is Shikamaru Nara! Better luck next time, Sasuke!" said Tenten.

"I'm not coming back!" Sasuke yelled from his end of the stage. The crowd laughed.

"Haha! Well, as short as that was, what an amazing Konoha Throwdown! Tune in next week, when your own number one knucklehead unpredictable ninja Naruto Uzumaki faces off against a special guest: Gaara of the Sand! This is MC Tenten, signing out!"


	4. Naruto vs Gaara

**Konoha Throwdowns: Naruto vs. Gaara**

"Naruto! Hurry it up! You don't have that long before the Throwdown begins!" Sakura called to her teammate. Naruto stepped out of his dressing room eating a bowl of ramen.

"Is ramen good for calming nerves?" the ninja painter Sai asked Sakura. The Chunnin kunoichi put up her hands and shook her head.

"Only for him, it is. Oh well, at least you look decent." Naruto was dressed in orange sweats; overall not much different than what he usually wore, except that his jacket was a solid orange zippered hoodie, and his pants, also orange, extended all the way to his shoes, which were black… and orange. Under his jacket was a black undershirt with the Konoha symbol on it. Naruto also sported a headband. It wasn't a ninja headband, so it didn't have a forehead protector, but it was black and his signature swirl was stitched in orange on the center of it.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the stage, Gaara finished his own preparations for this week's Konoha Throwdown. He decided to go with a dark gray jacket over a deep crimson shirt with the symbol for the Sand Village on it. Baggy black pants sagged over his black and white sneakers, and of course the Kazekage was not complete without his gourd of sand, which he toted over his back as normal.

"You did a good job, Temari. I certainly wouldn't want to run into him on the street." Kankuro complimented his sister's handiwork in picking out the clothes.

"Huh, don't be too impressed. This is what every contestant on Konoha's lame show does. I just decided I had better show them up before they think they have better ninja _and _better fashion sense than us." At that moment Tenten gave the signal to come out onto stage, and Gaara looked back at his siblings.

"Don't worry, you two. As the Kazekage I won't be made a fool of, especially not in front of my opponent." Then as the lights brightened he stepped out in front of the crowd. Naruto had done the same, and the audience cheered loudly.

"What goes on, people!" Tenten began the announcements, "This is MC Tenten coming at you live from Leaf Village Studios. Welcome to yet another Konoha Throwdown! Today we have a classic rivalry that goes back more than three years and could be settled right here and now! That or we'll have to get our ANBU security to make sure they don't kill each other. Just kidding! These two are pretty good friends now, but that doesn't mean they won't dish it out!

"On the left side we have a ninja who has cost us millions of ryou in damage for as long as we can remember! Once he became a ninja, he certainly proved his worth, though, saving the village a number of times. He's our hometown hero: Naruto Uzumaki!" The crowd roared for him, showing how he went from a nuisance to a necessity with his can-do attitude and never-give-up way of life, and not to mention countless shadow clones and his signature Rasengan. Naruto waved enthusiastically with both hands at his fans.

"Facing him tonight is a guest all the way from the Sand village in the Land of Wind! Sure, we almost had a full scale war with his village solely because of him, but that's all behind us, right? He is now the benevolent Kazekage of the Sand and is here to show us what the best of the best of the Land of Wind can do! Please welcome Gaara!" An equally thunderous applause sounded for Gaara. Maybe it was because the Leaf village liked him that much or maybe they were afraid of upsetting the former murderer in case he might change back to his old ways. Either way, the Kazekage remained expressionless as he waved to the crowd.

"Alright," Tenten continued, "Now that we know the contestants, let's take off the leashes and let the insults fly!" Music signaled the beginning of the Throwdown. Looking Naruto up and down, Gaara opened with the first insult,

"Really, Naruto, this color again? Haven't the citrus fruit of the world called you enough just to say 'stop'?" Gaara's face remained the same, but his insult had done its job, and Naruto already looked quite angry. The audience began cracking up. Naruto, however, was not one to be underestimated, and came back with this,

"You know, if you came here to dis fashion, I can bring out Ino or Sakura right away. I'm sure they could teach you a lesson or two!" the crowd filled with "ooh's" and "oh, snap's" following Naruto's hasty rebuttal.

"Sakura, she's the pink haired one, right? Did you know her name means 'cherry blossom'? It got shortened to 'blossom' last time I was here, if I'm not mistaken," it was obvious Gaara came to win, and after that one, there wasn't a person in the crowd who wasn't cheering or laughing, "Oh, right, now she doesn't have a name, I took the flower, too."

"Whoa, what a move by Gaara! Way to mess up Naruto's train of thought by dealing one out about his long time crush! His voice didn't even change, showing that this guy is really calm. I don't think Sakura's going to be very happy, though. Our Richter scale just registered a magnitude 2 earthquake!" said Tenten. While Naruto looked furious, he regained his composure surprisingly quickly.

"Ha, you thought that would work? I guess you've been hanging around sand so much that it got stuck in your brain!" Although Naruto's response didn't sound very great, the speed at which he recovered from the previous insult and the confidence at which he said his gained him a lot of clout, and as far as the audience was concerned the two ninja were neck and neck.

"At least with sand I don't have to waste energy moving to do this." Gaara said. He then promptly summoned sand out of his gourd and formed it into a hand that stuck up a very clear middle finger.

"F**k you no Jutsu." He said in his monotone voice. This made the crowd wild. Never before in a Konoha Throwdown had a jutsu been used to cast an insult, and certainly never with such fluidity and calmness.

"Hot damn! Naruto looks like he's having trouble showing up such a brilliant move! What will he do?" said Tenten. The crowd continued to cheer, and Gaara withdrew his sand. A moment or two passed, but Naruto didn't seem to be able to come back with anything. Thus a Throwdown OVERDRIVE was activated.

"Oh, man! Naruto's hesitance means that Gaara now has a Throwdown OVERDRIVE in his arsenal. In case you don't know, Gaara has to keep up a sick rap for at least 60 seconds, and if he's not interrupted by Naruto's own rap by that time, his victory is unconditional! But remember, even if Naruto interrupts with his own rap, Gaara can do the same right back, and it'll keep going until somebody goes for at least 60 seconds. A Throwdown OVERDRIVE ends only the best Konoha Throwdowns. Gaara, show 'em what you've got!" The music silenced, and Gaara began.

"Coming from the Sand, I'm the man with the plan. Once you saw me, I thought you'd up and ran. Here's a battle you can't win with a Kage Bunshin, you can't say that it's on then use your Rasengan. Here you must rap, but you can't do that. Sabaku no Gaara's got this on tap—"

"Don't you throw me down when you're in my hometown. I won't let you dis this ninja prowess; I've come way too far to start losing this war. The look in your eyes says that you're kinda surprised that I'm now on the rise with my Leaf village pride—"

"Your rhymes have no soul, so now it's me on a roll. You've got nothing on me so this is the end. The Sand is the victor now and will be again. Get down, Naruto, down on your knees. You'll know overall that Sand _owns_ Leaves. Fresh."

"Ho-ly crap! I've never heard or seen anything like that! We all expected Naruto to come back, but Gaara of the Sand proved us all wrong with a rebuttal rap ready in the shadows! Ladies and gentlemen, Naruto Uzumaki has been defeated! This week's winner is the Kazekage, Gaara!" Tenten held up Gaara's arm, which he balled into a triumphant fist, though his face remained as calm and unchanging as ever, but… was that a smile? Reluctantly, Naruto shook Gaara's hand for a good game, and Gaara walked off stage to join his brother and sister.

"Listen to that crowd, Gaara! You totally blew Naruto away!" Kankuro congratulated his little brother.

"I've got to say, I didn't see that final rap coming, either. But I bet now Naruto's going to spend every moment he can thinking up new insults and raps for you next time you meet." Temari added.

"How do you think I won this Throwdown?" said Gaara, looking over his shoulder. Temari and Kankuro couldn't help but smirk.

"That's our Kazekage." Kankuro chuckled.

"You know it. Now let's get back to the Sand village. I think a couple drinks are in order." Temari said. Back on stage, Tenten made the closing announcements.

"Thank you all for watching this week's Konoha Throwdown! Next time is yet another special! A two-on-two Throwdown for the record books! Ino Yamanaka teams up with Chouji Akimichi while they take on Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame! Don't miss it! This is MC Tenten, signing out!"


End file.
